


A Healer and A Prince [DISCONTINUED]

by ETH68_PL



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Fish Healer, Fish Prince, One sided!Link/Cirra, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, first time writing a full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETH68_PL/pseuds/ETH68_PL
Summary: Welcome to my first ever story about two Zoras in love!(I suck at summaries so much. ;-;)This is a postponed work.





	1. Prologue

**A Healer and A Prince - Prologue**

* * *

 

Healers were the rarest kind to all Zoras, and Cirra was one of them.

  
She was the only Natural Born Nurse Zora, a kind which was only seen at rare occasions: The rarest of rare. Her scales shiny and glimmering yellow, with small neon-green bioluminescents. And her eyes like pure Peridots. She was what the people of Zoras needed.

\--------------

  
Cirra was well acquainted with the Royal Family of the Zoras, knowing that her mother and father both deceased. She grew fund with the King, as well as the Princess and Prince. She lived there, and learned all the essence of being a healer and formalities.

Princess Mipha was portraited as big sister to Cirra, and Mipha enjoyed having her as a little sister. She would read her stories including to her brother, Prince Sidon.

\----------------

The princess saw the future of their Royal Healer: She saw a relationship blossom between Sidon and Cirra. She smiled unconsciously at the two, as they both fell asleep.


	2. Later Years

"Miss Cirra, am I gonna be okay?" They sobbed as she began to examine their body. Nothing was fatal, but enough to cause a fever. "You will be okay sweetheart. Now I want you to count from one to ten, okay? And to close your eyes too." She smiled gently to them as they nodded and closed their eyes. 

As they counted from one to ten, she began to move her hand above their head. As she did this, a pale green glow was emitting from my fingertips, showing that the healing was working. As they finished counting, she prepare a small fish for them to eat. "Am I okay now, miss Cirra?" Their voice was back to normal and she giggled at their tone, and gave them the offering. "You earn this big guy, being so strong for Miss Cirra. I hope you will eat properly next time, okay?" They nodded, took the fish, and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Miss!" They bowed and walked excitedly out of the room, showing their trophy to their parents. As they did, they gave her a bow of appreciation to Cirra, and she bowed back. She was still shy with the compliments and failed to hide her glowing blush. As time went by, her duty was done and went to her room, seeing that it was in the afternoon. She instantly face-planted herself on the bed. Giving a big exhale of air and slept then.

Prince Sidon's P.O.V.

I was out patrolling the place near the clinic, and I saw what seems to be Cirra healing a young Zora. I smiled at her action, always doing her best at making my people healthy and secure. As my shift was done, I went for the waters and swam to my room, just between my Father's and Cirra's. I let my body be moist enough and instantly sat on the bed. Grabbing my journal underneath and wrote down my thoughts. It was always refreshing, but a bit tiring I must say. I sighed happily and thought of Cirra. Her smiling glory, her eyes of pure innocence. They were gorgeous; She was gorgeous--- I almost slipped my thoughts away from what I was writing, and just laughed it off. Oh dear sister, I wish you could see her in broad daylight. She was magnificent.

\-------------------------

She was awoken by a knock on my door, yawned and rubbed her drowsiness away, sat up and saw the door open. "Dinner will be served in thirty minutes, Madam Cirra." They spoke and she nodded, "You know you it's Miss, yes? Sorry if I sound rude and all, I just feel embarrassed about that." She blushed and they rubbed their neck sheepishly. "Sorry miss; Formality at its best." The said and Cirra nodded in agreement. "I'll be down there later. Thank you." She gave them a smile and bowed to them. They bowed back. They soon left and she went to the falls, seeing that a good swim might give her tiredness away. 

Prince Sidon's P.O.V.  
It was already dark outside and I yawned my sleepiness away. Seeing as I don't to be awaken by one of the servant's reminder. I walked to the door and gave the arriving servant a smile of approval, knowing that they got the message, they bowed and left. I then saw Cirra just before she dived to the waterfalls. I smiled and just walk to the corridor, letting my thoughts get the best of me. As time passed, I saw a figure speeding fast on my direction, I stood firmly on my ground and spoke to them, "Halt! Cease this---- Oomph!" They knocked me down, and when I was to look up, the shrill cries were familiar.


	3. Falling Greetings

As she was done with swimming, she managed to wipe some of the water from my shimmering body, but still glistened from the illuminating lanterns that hung on the domain. Cirra then started to trek down to the Dining room, when all of a sudden, a couple of Female Zoras where giggling as they just ignored and nudged her like she wasn't in their way. As she sighed at their behaviour, Cirra's body went ridged as it feels like the world was slipping on her feet; and so it was, expect she was the one slipping. She started to shriek for help, and started to balance herself, until someone stood on my way, "S-Si--- Ah!!! Watch out!" She yelled at him but he seemed frozen in time, until suddenly he began to stood firmly on his ground. "Halt! Cease this--- Oomph!" His words were cut off as they both collided and fell on the ground. 

An audible thump was heard throughout the corridor as She managed to fall on top of the Prince. "I-I-I'm terribly sorry your h-highness! I d-d-didn't mean to fall on top of you! I'm t-t-terribly sorry!" Cirra began to forgive profusely at him, a lot of stutter here and there, and a sob coming out of her throat. "Cirra? What happened? What are you saying sorry for? This is just a minor faulty dear." He then pats her head, just near her Dorsal fin and Cirra felt the blood rush through her cheeks fast, "And no need for formalities too Cirra, you do realize that we both know each other for so long, yes?" He smiled with his pearly yet sharp teeth glimmering with hope. She nodded and looked to the sides, looking away from his familiar gaze at her, with her blush still noticable. "I-I know Si, it's been a while and the… you know, duties getting to me." She chuckled in embarrassment and laid her head down to rest. 

"It's been a long week Si. I've been letting my duty get to me, you know." She rubbed circles on his chest unconsciously, but not knowing that he shivered at the touch. "I have felt what you have been through as well, Cirra. But at least it's for a greater cause, yeah?" He gave out a hearty laugh and she joined in with his feeling.

\-----------------

Cirra suddenly realized that she was still on his chest, not noticing it for a while, even though she did, but forgot eventually. "I, I mean, we should get going Sidon. Your father will be wondering where the two of us are." She blushed again in realization and he nodded his head in agreement. She suddenly felt arms on her waist, not knowing what to do, Cirra shrieked in surprise as the Prince once again laughs at her reaction. He then stood up, hoisting her up with him, "So strong." She mumbled in awe as he placed her onto her feet. "Why thank you Cirra." He smiled as he heard my compliment and she blushed again. "We better go now, Si." she started to walk, but some of the slippery substance was still on her feet, and Cirra was about to fall, until a feeling of hands were wrapped underneath her torso and knees. "Well, it looks like you will have to be carried until the oil is gone. I'll have to call some of the servant until we are in the dining room dear." She was about to speak out, but jumbled words were spoken, so she retorted to nodding. We then began to trek to the dining room, me holding onto him, afraid of falling down and him chuckling, "I won't let you fall again Cirra."


	4. Hello your Highness

Cirra was embarrassed all the way through the entire walk; Poeple were looking at our direction, some with a giggle of what seems like they were complimenting, and the others, a look of pure disgust and a quick grimace of their facial features. Making her cower in fear, and their look of victory. Although it may seem that she was scared, She was not sure if they scuttled towards their duties, or someone was scolding them for the things they did. 

As they finally arrived at the dining hall, she was greeted by the guards and servants there, Cirra said her greetings to them as well. By the time she was seated near Sidon's seat, she felt a tap on my shoulder, to see a hand from one of the maid, Sheyla. "May I please see your feet, Ms. Cirra?" She asked and Cirra obliged. Sheyla tutted by herself and began to clean her feet. "Those young troublemakers. Always assaulting the young maiden. I feel your sympathy Miss, they sure did a number on you for a year now. Wouldn't you want to report this to the King?" She questioned and Cirra shrugged in confusion. "I would, but I do pity them, they are after all just a bit, I don't know. Envious? Not much for words, but you are right. Maybe if they have done something too awful..." 

 

Cirra looked up at her, and Sheyla's eyes were a bit teary. "Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I-I uh, let me heal you---" "No thank you miss, I just-- You seem so kind and it's so inspiring. I really like you miss Cirra." She praised and Cirra blushed profusely again. This was ridiculous, praises were so rare that she would eventually retort to go shy all over again. "Th-Thank you… Sheyla." She smiled sheepishly as Sheyla finished her job. "It's always refreshing when we talk Cirra." She smiled and walk away, probably to clean off the gunk.

\-----------

"So, dear Cirra, I heard that some of the young Zoran females here were pestering with you? Again?" Spoke the king a little quieter, which felt odd. "Y-yes your highness. It's true.. but, where did you hear such news?" She asked quietly but audible enough for the king to hear. "From my son, dear Cirra. I know you are too kind for any 'punishments' to the zoras, but you have been dealing with this problem for so long. Sidon here will take care of this problem tomorrow, and discuss it with you for your consent. I know that you may decline this, but it must be taken care of. You are important to the entire Zora Race." He slowly stood and went to his throne room to rest.

 

Dinner went a little tense but was finished early. Leaving Cirra and Sidon back to their room. "Sidon, it's only a minor faulty. I can tolerate it." She huffed a bit and he shook his head and sighed, "I know Cirra, but it is very inappropriate of them to mess with such an important jewel to the box. I may be whiny about it but, it has to be taken care of. Do you understand dear?" The argument was over and she nodded her head in defeat. "Well, goodnight Sidon. We'll continue this tomorrow, okay? We are both tired and we have important duties to tend to." She smiled wearily and pats his cheek. A sign of affection that she would leave as an Eskimo kiss.


	5. The Royal Punishment

She was awoken by a knock on the door as was the sun shimmering down at her face directly. Cirra slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Sheyla on her bed… but was not. Her vision was still a bit blurry and mind hazy, and all she could see was a big figured red blob. I wiped my eyes from the drowsiness and covered my mouth to yawn. The red blob was gone but the door was ajar. Cirra wanted to see who that person was, but all she could see was a fin. She neglected the thought that it was Sidon, and might be correct. And so the blushing began. "Oh Goddesses, that was humiliating; I wonder if I looked like a dead whale for all I know." exhaled a shaky breath, and continued to refresh herself with a morning swim.

 

It was mid-morning now, and the whole kingdom was assembled, and she was in something that Cirra didn't like: Attention. She gave her patient a small bow of forgiveness and healed them quickly, draining her energy and scurried to the royal Throne, just next to the Prince. 

"It is to my attention, that the trouble that was caused yesterday was very inappropriate. The royal Healer, Cirra, was messed around by some of our fellow, females. And ever that it happens again, that club of yours will be banned." Said the prince as he then dismisses everyone back to their normal days.

 

"Glad that's over." She sighed and looked at Sidon with a light glare, "You know Si, you really shouldn't do it for me." "I know Cirra, but it has to be taken care of." He pats her head and she blushed, shaking her head and smiled a bit. "You worry too much for me Si" and Cirra walked towards her clinic.


	6. Night Swimming

A little nap was happening after she finished her work in the afternoon. As soon as the bell rung, Cirra woke up to a sight which she was glad of. "Good afternoon Miss Cirra, I'm here to assist you towards your room." Sheyla said as she slowly stood up and followed her. Cirra began to contemplate her life once again. Questions leering in her mind: Am I too short? Should I try to more confident? Should I even try--- she was cut adruptly with a harsh bump in front on her sides. "Watch were you're going petty healer." Said one of the female of their group. "S-Sorry young one." She apologized and started to move closer to Sheyla, who held her hand as they began to be near her room. "Hey Sheyla, are you worried that it might happen again?" Cirra asked her as Sheyla nodded and said, "Yes Cirra; they should already need to learn their position now, right? It's getting annoying." She huffed and Cirra smiled at her worriedly and pats her shoulder.  
"It's gonna be all over soon Sheyla."   
"I hope so."

\----------------------------------

It was already night when she woke up again. Getting too tired of lazing around the place, she stretched for a bit and prepared herself to take her nightly swim. As soon as she finished stretching, Cirra walked towards a nearby untouched pool. Looking around the vicinity to see if there was someone here… After a few head turns, she instantly jump in the middle of the glowing pool with a curt squeal. She made a grand jump as she tried to resurface, not even maintaining her hidden energy and excitement. After a few twists and turns, she began to float on the pool, giggling in delight.

Prince Sidon's P.O.V.  
It's been days since I last talked to dear Cirra, a few urge to leave my work, but knowing she would be fully fine, considering that my father had to order the guards secretly in an attempt to let Cirra still be free. But with a few watchers. It was no different, the group of girls were caught in the act as a few guards questioned the young maidens, they spoke with fear in their voices and the guard tells them a warning. They proceeded with caution and I sighed in relief.

I was able to tend to some of my fellow Zoras with their trouble. I smiled in eunthusiasm, and they seem to be filled with energy once again. It was tiresome sometimes, being alone with just a few soldiers talking. On days like these, I'd walk up to my sister's podium, a heavy sigh and a gentle smile gracing my face. Telling her my day, until I heard a peculiar screech. It must've been trouble-- As I saw a being jump from a secluded area. I hurriedly stride my way there, and as a result: I saw Cirra, taking her nightly swim. She hasn't noticed my presence yet, so I stealthily covered myself behind a pillar. A blush slowly creeping unto my cheeks-- Goddess, she looked amazing tonight…


	7. Caught Peeking

After a few short dives to the pool, Cirra began to feel a pair of eyes stalk at her body. She felt scared but was courageous enough to look at their eyes-- "P-Prince Sidon?! What are you doing here?" She made a few stutters as she lowered her figure to the body of water, only leaving her eyes to be seen. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt your session Cirra! I heard a voice and thought it was the sound of an injured being--- You may continue your swim, I best leave you be," He was about to leave the premise until a certain loud splash was produced and a cold webbed hand quickly took hold of the Prince's wrist. "Sidon wait-- I may… I may need your company tonight.. I feel as, being safe when you're around. Would you, be willing to join my night swim tonight?" Cirra was a little tense at the moment, but soon Sidon turned around and gave her hand that held his wrist a gentle squeeze. "I'll gladly will dear." As he made those teeth shine in his smile. She blushed of course and smiled back, holding onto him still, she guided them both back to the pool and is greeted by the cold water once more. 

\-----------------

"You know Si, you should've atleast said something a while back, that really made me feel scared." She gave a light nudge at him as the Prince was drifting into his thoughts as they stayed afloat. "You're right; But you seemed so happy and relieved when I saw you. I wouldn't want to break your trance like that dear." He spoke with sincerity that it almost felt like Honey dew. Cirra blushed again once more and swam to Sidon and pokes his side, a light jerk was made by him that he almost lost his balance. She chuckled and he shook his head in delight. "Still ticklish as ever Si. It's been forever since we played--- ahh! Hey?!" He suddenly attacks her with gentle pokes on her sides. "Oh, it's on Si.." She gave a short glance of anger and smiled devilishly towards him. She made a small battle cry and attacked him with her hands on Sidon's ticklish points. Sidon made a few loud laughs and began to defend himself with his arms blocking her incoming ambush. It was Sidon's turn to take the lead to attack Cirra on her ground. She made a few jumpy reactions, and a fit of laughter. They were having fun for the past decade and he noticed the things he was missing out: Her shiny scales, those beautiful pale yellow. Her lips, small, untouched, and luscious to look at. Her cute figure, and her soft hands, being able to heal so many wounds.

 

The tickle war was ended when Sidon stopped poking her sides and moved them up and down slowly instead. After a short while, he stopped his hands on her hips, where her cloth was wrapped around, the little insignia on her left to hold it. She was mesmerized by his intense stare, a blush blooming on her cheeks. They moved closer, and closer. Just close enough that their bodies touched. Sidon moved his head down to Cirra's, nervous but strong enough to let her tell his feelings towards her. Her belly was fluttering, those familiar butterflies flying around on her stomach. They both closed their eyes, their lips almost touching each other---


	8. Alerting News

"Miss Cirra! You are in need of something important!" 

A fellow Zora was administrating Cirra as both her and Sidon's eyes were opened by the unexpected announcment. They stared at each other's eyes for a short time, and began to release his grip on her, and her cupping his cheek, giving it a light stroke. She swam towards a near ledge and quickly runs to the Zora that gave her the news.   
Sidon was left a forlorn face, but hastily dismissed the delay on their, moment together. He then soon followed afterwards.

\-------------------

"The king was acting strange and sickly that he almost fell from his throne!" Said one assistant, Desno, as they moved King Dorephan to his large king-sized bed. "I hope it's only a fever." Said Cirra worriedly as she hovers her hand on the King's forehead. The king moved slightly, a grunt with a grimace on his face. "Oh dear… This.. This may take days to heal." She spoke with fear. "What do you mean Miss? Is it that terrible?" Another one voiced out, it was Sheyla this time. "I believe so… I may need all the energy I have to heal King Dorephan." The fellow Zoras looked at her in slight shock and concern was written in their face. "Are you sure about that Miss?" One asked. "Very certain, young one." They all looked at each other and lastly looks at Cirra one more time, and dispersed to what they were assigned. She looked over at The king with a saddened look on her eyes. "My dear, I may truly not live forever, but I can still fight this illness." The huge ruler spoke with a hoarse voice as Cirra quickly collects water from the nearby table. "Here, drink this. It may soothe your throat my Lord." King Dorephan chuckled lightly, pats her shoulder tiredly, and looks at her drowsy. "You truly are the most caring person I'd ever met. Just like my Mipha." She smiled with a hint melancholy on her lips. "You may sleep if you'd like Your highness. I'll start the healing process soon." She pats on his arm and gives it a light squeeze, letting her power seep some through her fingers. "Thank you Cirra." Cirra only smiled and looked at the king.


	9. The Process

It was around early morning where Cirra began to start healing the king and some of the zoras came in to aid the healer. The words were spread fast after Prince Sidon managed to tell his citizen about the disappearance of their King. The zoras that arrived on the room where the King was bedded were the normal Zoras. Some gave food to both of them, and some came in to give a light support on her. Cirra almost forgot to heal Him when someone came in to give her a light kiss on her arm, which was the boy who was healed the other day. "I can only give you this Miss Cirra, is this okay?" He said as Cirra nodded at him lightly and gave the pup a small kiss on his head. "It's just what I need youngling." He then gave the fish to her. 

\----------------

A day finally passed and the king was decently feeling well, but was still bed-ridden. Some maids were able to feed both Cirra and the king properly, and left with a few words of support and encouragement. She somehow felt a little down when the prince was unable to visit them for a while. "I'm sure he's busy with taking care of the kingdom." She was a little startled at the sudden voice that echoed the room that was emitted by the king. "I hope his is well out there…" she gave a small sigh and continued the process.

Night already fell and the Prince's shift was done, he then immediately went to King Dorephan's room with a bowl of fish and a small healing elixer. He moved the two items to his other hand to let the free hand knock on the door. "Come in…" A small voice tinted with drowsiness was heard. He let himself in and gave Cirra a small smile of warmness. She immediately smiled back and tried to keep track of the procedure. "Um, Cirra dear, I think you may need rest. You seem to have, a shadow underneath your eyes." He spoke in a hushed tone, considering that his father was asleep. "Oh, maybe I should but… What about the King?" She questioned after letting a yawn slip on her mouth as she covered them. "He seems well enough. Thank the Goddess for your gift. You also need sleep to you know. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was visited by the Hylian Champion, Link!" He smiled brightly and she giggled at his sudden outburst. "What was he like?" She asked and started to yawn more. "Maybe we should take the rest we deserve, yes? I don't want to tire you more." Cirra looked around, as if trying to find a soft spot to sleep on. "I think sleeping here is my only option." She spoke timidly, "Nonsense! What about the couch? It's seems big enough to be slept upon, wouldn't you agree?" He pointed at the couch that was just a few meters away. It was humongous enough for atleast 8 Zoras to be seated.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I guess you're right about that. Goodnight your highness." She then finally releases her last ounce of her powers and tiredly stands up. Sidon notices the sudden wobbly action of her walking and hoists her body like a princess in distress. "U-Uh, what are you doing?" She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stay awake for a short time. "I told you, you need to take the rest you deserve. I don't want you to fall down on the ground Cirra." He gave a small hearty laugh as she made a pout. As Sidon was setting her down, Cirra was already asleep. "Sleep tight my dear. I believe in you." He kissed her forehead, just near between her eyes. He then walks towards the doors with one last glance on her sleeping form. And then cautiously exits.


	10. Late at Night*

It was already dawning when Cirra awoke from her sleep. She gave a long stretch to her muscles and slowly trekked to the King's bed, beginning to heal him once more with the freshly regenerated powers. The hours went on to the morning time as the King finally woke up from his slumber. "Good morning Cirra, You seem to be up early."  
"Indeed I am Sire." She lightly giggles and continues her work. A while more and some of the Zoras were already serving breakfast for the both of them. "Good morning to you all." She greeted, as they fed the king and Cirra. "Thank you for the help." Cirra appreciated them with a smile. They bowed happily and brought with them the platters. 

\---------------------------

Time already passed to the afternoon and the king was finally able to become more active, sitting up was his first step to becoming fully healed. Some Zoras came and went to greet the king, and Cirra as well. Giving her praise once more. She accepted them all, and did not falter her duty in making the ruler healthy again.

It was already night when the Prince arrived to visit them both again, this time with a news that seems to make the room giddy with excitement. "Cirra! Oh, you won't believe what happened today!" He then takes deep breaths to continue what he was about to say. "Link, the Hylian Champion, would like to stay here; For a day! Isn't that a tad strange? But still-- It truly is a very honourable mention!" Cirra quietly shushed him whilst finally releasing her last energy to the King. "Maybe we should take this talk outside. Shall we?" The Prince nodded and followed her to the front door.

\--------------------

"So, how did the Hero of Hyrule ask you to stay here?" She gave a small sigh and looked at Sidon expectantly, "Well, it all started when I was at the front of the Domain, and suddenly he arrives! It was a tad strange that he just appeared out of no where and suddenly asking me to stay here overnight!" He spoke with sincerity but was hushed. "He must've been really tired from doing 'hero objectives' he does. It sure does feel nice; Helping different species I mean." 

 

She then immediately cupped her mouth in an attempt to cover up her yawn. "I think we should sleep now, I will escort Link to his room tomorrow. It would be lovely that you would join me tomorrow dear. After all, my father seems to be healthy now! I'm so grateful about you! You sacrificed yourself for him. However can I repay you Cirra?" His voice was quiet but it was as sincere as he could be. Silky and melodious to Cirra's ear. 

He looked into her shimmering Peridot eyes, and unconciously held both of her hands. She too managed to give a gentle squeeze of appriciation towards him. They were leaning towards each other as if they were becoming like magnets. Sidon's golden eyes shone with a gleam of truthfulness, and a warm feeling of something he'd always wanted to hear… Love. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation. He moved down her height, placed a hand on her cheek, and closed his eyes; His lips just inches apart from hers. Cirra's face was burning, her lips trembling at the closest proximity they've ever had. She managed to close her eyes, finally leaning onto his warmth.

And sparks began to fill up their area, as both of their lips danced under the night sky. He pulled her close to his body, just as Cirra snaked her arms around his neck. The night was blissful to the both of them, having to let both of their emotions be felt.

 

Sidon then reluctantly moves away from the both of them, but was essential. Cirra's tail wagged from their moment together and laid her head on his chest, and him placing his chin on her head. "I've waited so long for you to open up for me, Cirra.." He said with a long release of air from his mouth. "I-- Sidon, I never really thought that you would never have the same feeling I have for you. I was so shy to tell you about it--" He placed a finger atop of her lips, letting her know that he'd rather not listen to her self-loathing and keep the atmosphere still fresh. "I have waited for you since we were both young. I knew, that you were the one. My love, my mate." He then placed his other hand onto her hip, and kissed her forehead, as she smiled genuinely on his chest, placing a small butterfly kiss near his heart. "We best be sleeping now. I don't want you to falter here." He playfully carried her body. Cirra left surprised and pouted shortly at his sudden carriage.


	11. Guest of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter to submit for today! Ughh, it was hard to conjour up my confidence on this book. Stay tuned for the next wave of chapters!
> 
> ETH68_PL out!

A ray of light shone from her face as the sun rose from the dark blanket full of stars. Cirra opened her eyes to see that she was back to her room, her eyes suddenly went wide and dashed to the room where Kind Dorephan was laid. As she was about to open the door in sheer adrenaline, she heard a loud joyous cry from, presumably the king. She opened the door cautiously as he celebrated his own reunion with his health. "Oh Cirra! I was just talking about you with my Son here on how you aided me!" 

 

Her face lit up at the sudden announcment of her proclaimed mate. Sidon's eyes glanced at his father's features shortly and then directed them to Cirra's. Both were frozen solid for the time being, both featuring a smile until the King interrupted them with a slight cough. "Is, something wrong with the both of you?" He asked. As Cirra was about to tell an answer, Sidon interfered, "Not at all Father! We are both in well conditions. She did a lovely work at returning your health back. And on top of that, the Hylian Champion would like to stay here for a day, would that be okay with you?" As soon as he finished talking, she quietly walked and stood next to him. "Why of course! Who wouldn't want to let someone as important as him to stay here? It would be an honour!" He gave another thunderous laugh, making the room waiver. 

\---------------------

It was already afternoon when the Hero of Hyrule, Link, arrived at the Domain. Sidon was already at the front, with Cirra just beside him a smile against her lips. "Welcome to the Zora's Domain, Dear Link! I hope you will have a great time here!" He proclaimed as Link started to give Sidon a bow and a smile. Link then suddenly looked at where Cirra was standing. She gave him a shy and curt bow at him, a small grin in return. He then looks at Sidon with an Eyebrow raised and a questioning body language. "Oh, you haven't seen her before, have you? Well, let me introduce you to my Mate: Cirra." He then placed a small kiss on her head as her face began to turn into a blushing mess.

Link moved his hand to his mouth and made a small giggling sound, Cirra too joined in his light laughter, Sidon looked at the both of them, enjoying the feeling at the moment. As the giggles faultered, she greeted Link with a bow and a greeting, "Welcome to the Zora's Domain, hero." Link bowed and then looked at the Prince, presumably asking where his room for the night will be. "Right this way please!" As he placed a hand on his shoulder and Cirra following right beside Sidon.

\------------------

The room that was assigned to him was just across the King's room. His eyes looked around the wonderfully decorated area: The lanterns hanging on the ceiling just bright enough to shine the entire room, the windows in all the right places were big enough to be stood upon a Zora, and the bed was, cover in waterproof cloth. Overall it was amazing for Link to gaze upon. "Dinner will be served at Dusk, our maid, Sheyla, will escort you to the dining Hall." He looked at the sudden voice from behind and turned around to see Sidon gave him a curt bow and left, along with Cirra, who gave a small wave of her hand. Link waved back and blushed a little, as he began to slowly made his way to the bed, and fall asleep.


	12. Filler!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just some quick reminder.

Okay, since school have begun, I've been having a difficult time on getting towards my work straight. And I may sometimes forget to work on my story. 

 

Oh yeah, right almost forgot!

I won't be able to post my chapters as it was like before and I may be able to post the chapters one at a time, or in groups. So, have a good day and Godspeed to you.

 

-ETH68_PL


	13. A little injured

A short knock was made when the Hero awoke. "Dinner is now being served," spoke a female Zora, possibly the maid that The Prince specifically said so. He wore a different outfit and soon made his way to the door.

"Good evening, I assume you are hungry right now? I'll guide you to the room where we will eat. Follow me please," as she assisted him towards the area. 

\-----------------

Everyone on the table were feasting in a tidy manner that it seemed, surreal at the moment. "This way please," and off they went walking again. They were already nearing the Royalties and as they did so, Link found a seat empty just between Prince Sidon's abd King Dorephan's. As soon as he sat down, he began to overlook at his table to see tons of food in front of him. His mouth drooled at the buffet, he looked at Sidon as if asking for permission to eat, "Of course, Link! It's for all of us!" He gave a cheery smile to him and then to Cirra's. Link's eyes grew with pure delight as he began to dig in with the rest of the Zoras, some laughed at the scene he was making, while others made a few short giggle. Cirra was having a small conversation with the other Zoras, and continued to eat along, in big portions as well. Sidon was baffled at her motion, but he must've imagined how tiring and draining it was to be a healer. He enjoyed the moment, as well as Cirra, who sometimes smiled for no reason, on another view; But little did they know She and Sidon were holding hands underneath the table, unnoticed. 

\------------------

Link huffed with delight after the feast, as he haven't had a proper one, for the many trials he went through.

"An activity may soon begin; Please rise to those who would like to participate in the game of Deep Fishing." He heard the announcement from the Zora who was at the front of the door. Many male Zoras stood from their seats, and Link saw that this was a great after time for him, so He stood as well as the Prince. "To those who would like to view the game may stay at the side of the area we will be playing; At the Bridge of the Zora's Domain." After the announcer left, the people still at the table cheered and clapped for the participants. "Good luck on the game Sidon," Cirra spoke in a shy tone, but noticeable to those who were ear shot. "I'll do my best! We will do our best, fellow rivals!" Sidon spoke with enthusiasm that some contestants were pumped.

\-----------------

The Zoras that were only watching all went to the bridge, except for Cirra, who was the healer and in case of emergencies were to happen, immediately go to the scene, so she stood near the to the place they were gonna fish. The participants were all standing at the edge of the waterfall, warming up for the challenge. "Prepare your instincts! We're about to begin the game!" They all were positioning their place, including Link who was at the centre, just next to the Prince.

"Godspeed to you Link!" He said to Link as Link nodded in with a determined face. "That's the spirit!"  
"Ready!"  
"Get Set!"   
"GO!"  
A whistle was produced by the referee, and all the Zoras and Link dived to the water. "Who ever catches the biggest fish, wins!" Everyone shouted encouragement to those who were diving at the large body of water.

 

 

Minutes passed and suddenly a zora soon surfaced to the water, and one after another; each with different fish sizes in hand. Last to surface was Link who miraculously caught the biggest fish!

"Our champion: Link! You may recieve your award after some deliberation with the prince." They spoke as Link kept the fish at bay. He then nodded and waved to those who were cheering for him. Cirra walked eagerly to Sidon, which seemed to be happy, considering he was second best. "Hey, atleast you had fun right?" She said with a soft voice and he gave a small laugh. "Of course! I--" He was cut off short when the announcer approached him, "My prince, what would the young champion be awarded to?" Sidon looked at Cirra and then to the announcer. Which he then snaked his hand to Cirra's hip, "Well, I and Link will talk about it. Shall we go now?" He asked politely and the announcer left to their regular duty. They then walked towards Link, side by side, but he let his hand wonder up to her shoulder. Not letting their courtship open yet.

"Ah Link! Congratulations on being the winner of this great competition we had!" He released his hand gently from Cirra to hold both of his hands together for a handshake. "Say now, what would you like to have as an award? Anything at all is fine!"

Link looked and smiled towards Sidon, but shook his head no, "Oh? Do you really want nothing in return Link?" He looked at him in slight disbelief as Link nodded. 

"Nonsense! There's got to be something that you want," Link looked down at his injured leg: A large gash was unnoticed by the by some, and those who must've seen it just thought it was nothing. He nodded a little and pointed at his leg. "Oh my, did you managed to get hit by a sharp rock?!" He then looked at Cirra with a concerned look as her face was suddenly painted with a worried expression, "Would you mind if I…?" Link nodded and Cirra slowly walked to the side of him and saw blood rushing heavily, "Oh my..! Would you kindly sit on the ground slowly, Link?" He nodded slowly, feeling a little light headed, and sat down, with the assistance of the Prince. No one was already around by the time the game ended.  
Cirra then began to place her hands on his wound, as soon as the hands were in place, Her ability was in action. Looking at her, Link's eyes widened from the sight, suddenly reminded of Mipha.

The wound was mending itself instantaneously like it was reversed in time. As soon as it was done, Cirra walked near to a water to collect. She then let the water fall from her hands, just above his now regenerated skin, to clean off the blood. Link's mouth was ajar even when it was done. She looked at him in worry, " Are you okay Link?" She asked until he noticed that his mouth was open. He immediately closed it and Sidon laughed at his awkwardness. "Well, it seems that we should probably sleep now, don't you say? Would you like to be carried back to your room Link?" He said as Link stood from his feet. As if the pain was gone, he shook his head and bowed for the night. He then left to his room, leaving Cirra and Sidon alone. 

"Well, today has been strange for him I suppose. Now, would you like to be carried to your room, my sweet?" He spoke in a hushed manner that she blushed at the request, "Um, I think I'm good with walking Sidon." She bowed and walked away. Sidon huffed playfully at her rejection of the suggestion and picked her up, Bridal Style. She gave a surprised shriek and he just laughed it off and walked towards her room, with her in his arms.


	14. Cuddle with me

Night arrived when a small, but noticeable knock was heard on Sidon's door. He made a small yawn, stood from his bed, and went for the door. 

"Who goes there?" He tidied himself as he prepared for the person on the other side. 

"It's me, Cirra…" 

Sidon suddenly stood erect and his fin swayed, he opened the door fast but cautiously as he could, his face sparkled with happiness and immediately bear hugged Cirra. She giggled at his sudden burst of energy and tried to hug him back, but to little no effort, she couldn't and decided to place her head on his shoulder. "What brings you here at an hour like this my sweet?" He spoke gently and brought her into his large room. 

"Well, I've been having a feeling that something or someone might be coming… it's not terribly bad, but, just there. Stagnant." She fumbled with her hands and looked down. "I'm sure it'll be gone by tomorrow Cirra, and besides, since we're already at my room, why don't you sleep with me tonight?"  
.  
.  
.  
"W-What?!" She looked at him with a surprised look and a fast blooming blush on her face. "Not that kind of 'sleep with me' Love!" He laughed at her reaction as she scoffed at his laugh a little.

She made a few glances towards him as his laughter siezed. She gave out a small sigh. He noticed her small exhale of breath and made slowly went towards her. "Did I make you mad?" She looked at him, bewildered, and shook her head no. "Of course not, that was my fault for misunderstanding you. It was, a tad funny." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He hugged her once more, and finally carried here again, with her giving a squee. Sidon gently placed her on his bed, a little space just by her side. Sidon then went to the opposite side of her, laying down. 

 

"Are you sleepy yet dear?" He asked randomly as Cirra hasn't been moving since a few minutes ago. "I don't have the need to go to sleep immediately Si. I've been having thoughts about, our courtship." She flipped to the side and faced Sidon with a worried look. 

"Would they accept this kind of relation we established? You knew the part--- My part of life. We can't be together. Fate has decided this already." 

tears began to drop from her eyes, a small hiccup was emitted from her. "Fate has always be cruel to me. To us." Her hands were suddenly held by a huge hand, the other moving to her waist, she didn't notice the movement as she mourned at the thought. Sidon was deeply saddened by her mind that was being invaded by negativity. He pulled her body closer to his, her shivering figure froze for a moment, but calmed after a few stroke of her head. "My dear, fate truly is cruel for the both of us, but it does not mean that we can't change that. The future, depends on what I do. On what WE do." He kissed her forehead, just below her the Zoran Crest. "I will always love you my dear. I would never regret this, because… I have always admired you for so long." He gave a genuine smile, no teeth appearing, but simple enough to melt a heart. She gave a small chuckle and hugged him, letting all the emotions hit her like a tidal wave as her tears were falling heavy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A light snore was heard from Sidon's chest, he looked down to see that Cirra actually managed to fall asleep on him, still hugging. He gave a happy sigh, and moved both of them in a proper position; She was moved down to the bed, letting her head fall to his pillow. She didn't really moved from her previous action, her arms still around him. Sidon moved her closer to his body, her small figure, perfectly framed to his. He gave one last kiss on her forehead, and finally slept.


	15. Stay a little more**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I should probably be posting some meanings to these, random asterisks.
> 
> * -fluff  
> ** -Near smut  
> *** -full-on smut♡

Morning finally arose, and so did Cirra. She slowly opened her eyes, and at that moment, all she could see was a chest, Sidon's chest, expanding and contracting slowly. She moved her head up, seeing his mouth open a little. She giggled and moved a little closer to his face; As she finally moved near his lips, she daringly gave a small peck on his cheek, just near his lips. Sidon moaned a little, and Cirra's eyes' were suddenly went wide. Sidon's eyes also shot opened at his sudden noise. "I-I--- Forgive me for the um, sound I made dear." His face was becoming like his scale's colour.

 

Cirra then covered her mouth, trying to suppress an oncoming laugh... But failed miserably. Her laugh was so, so small and cute, it was like as if the angels from above were deafen. He stared at her in bewilderment, but joined in. Their small laughter was faltering as she wipes a tear from her eye. "That was hilarious Si. You should've seen your face!" She gave a few pant as Sidon just scoffs playfully at her. "Well, it was your fault Cirra." She gave a small chuckle and a small kiss on his cheek.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You know, I'm feeling a little playful today love," He smirked at her now blushing cheeks, looking as if she saw something dirty in front of her. Sidon crawled towards Cirra in a manner where she was the prey of the predator. 

"W-where are you leading this Si?" She asked shyly and he was now near her face, just a few inches apart.

Her breathing pattern was fast, and Sidon's eyes were glistening with a tint of lust and excitement. "Sidon…" She gave a breathy sigh, and waited for the anticipation to arrive and closed her eyes.

 

The Prince gave a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. She jumped only a little, which made him giggle at her reaction, but simply continued. Cirra responded to the kiss gently, as to avoid being bit by his sharp teeth. She leaned closer to him, as if wanting more, he obliged to placing his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. Soon enough, Cirra was sitting on top of his lap, with her legs entwined to his hips. He deepened the dance of the lips with a lick on her lower lip, as if asking for entrance. Cirra accepted it and opened her mouth to his. 

He immediately let his tongue slide into her mouth, with her letting out a breathy moan. His body shivered from her voice, as if small electricity was crawling all over him. Her teeth weren't as sharp as his, but sharp enough to leave a bruise. Both Cirra and Sidon's tongue battled for dominance. As Cirra was winning, he groped her rear, which made her jump in surprise and a small groan, and him leaving him victor.

As occupied as they are at the moment, Sidon's hands began to explore her petite figure; up on her hips, down to her legs, and stopped at her thighs. He gave them a light squeeze, which made Cirra moan deliciously just for him. Cirra's hands too roamed around Sidon's body. She had a small and careful grip on his neck, and slowly went down to his perfectly chiseled torso. 

A small time passed and they both parted for air: Cirra placed her head on his chest and Sidon gave small huffs of oxygen. He took a whiff of her scent, which smelled very intoxicating to him.

His eyes dilated, and his tail was lashing slowly. His breath hitched for just a while, and she noticed the strange behaviour. "Sidon, are you alright?" She pushed him a little to see what was happening to his appearance. 

 

His stature was intimidating at its best. She would've been running away immediately, but her instincts were to stay put. Her body shivered from both being scared and turned on. That freaked her out really. 'When did I have such lewd imagination about this?!' She thought as her face was blushing heavily.

His eyes looked as if it hadn't been sleeping, but filtered with a desire. He scanned her body, still in her appropriate clothing and accessories, but somewhat messy. The piece of cloth that was hanging off on her arm, revealing her chest. 

Her hips were perfect for child-bearing, oh how he's love to impregnate her with his pups. His thoughts about Cirra was exciting him more, he licked his lips and she saw the movement on his mouth. She gulped in surprise at his view on her, 'he must've been thinking about… Oh my..!' She thought again and her mouth opened a little, and looked down slowly, concluding her thoughts. 

A bulge was forming on his privates, possibly wanting to be released. "S-Sidon?" She whispered to him, but he didn't listen. He gripped her hips, making her moan out both in pleasure and pain. "D-dearest me!" She gave a small gasp as he licked her exposed chest, and in the process, removed her neck wear rather hurriedly. She bit her lip in surprise, but moaned again as he gave a few hungry kisses on her. A long, lustful lick was received from between her neck and shoulder. 

"Sidon…" she gave out a breathy moan and massaged his neck, which in return gave Cirra a primitive growl. He took another deep inhale on her neck, which he managed to grind on Cirra in the process. The friction he caused made her moan in delight, and clear liquid managed to escape from her slit, and a slick line on his bulge. He was having a hard time controlling himself, and at the thought of that;

he bit Cirra. 

She gasped at the sudden bite, as little lines of blood were slowly sliding down on her shoulder. The shock came late, and so did Cirra's reaction. Her scales were tough, tougher than any Zoras, but Sidon managed to bite through her armoured scales. "Sidon… Stop…!" She was whimpering now, a harsh hiccup ended up on her voice.

Tears were also falling on her face. This managed to break Sidon's lust driven mind: His eyes were returning back to it's slits, tail finally relaxing to a stop, and he soon finally smells the sharp rusty smell, of blood. 

He released himself slowly, as to not hurt her more, and the bleeding as well. "I-I'm truly sorry..! I didn't mean to--- I was--" She cuts him off with a small pat on his cheek, and shook her head sideways. "I u-understand you Si… I didn't really expect that to happen. Maybe, next time; Be gentle with me?" She smiled at him reassuringly, as his feelings were showing on his face. "I will try... I'm truly sorry, my love." 

 

She then closes her eyes, concentrating on the wound. Sidon was a little reluctant to look at her, but as soon as a pale green light was glowing, slowly turned his head towards the glow. 

Her wound was slowly covering up, the bite was almost gone and the trails of blood still there. As soon as she was done, Cirra immediately touched her wounded area. Seeing as it was only a hint of scar left, she felt no pain at all. "Oh, thank the Goddesses." 

She then looked at Sidon, who's face had seen a more glorious miracle happening. "How did you learn that..?" She smiled and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Concentration and determination. I'll be okay Si." She then gave him a hug, as so did he. "Now, about the mess I managed to clean: Would you like a quick swim with me Cirra?"

"Definitely." As the went outside, with the bright sun on their face. Hands intertwined.


	16. H I A T U S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short announcement, sorry.

Okay, sorry for the sudden hiatus on my fanfic, the A Healer and A Prince, school is bothering me and I can't properly write because of the constant sleep deprivation I have.

Uh, until further notice, I'll somewhat post stuff here and there. Also, acting is hard. /^\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will return here in my semester break or something.


	17. Morning Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Sorry to have kept you guys waiting. Things have been getting out of hand and now I'm back! More notes at the end of this chapter.

Before they instantly jumped down the water, Sidon checked for the temperature of it. Feeling a little chill, he looked at Cirra, "The water's cold dear; Would you like to take a swim somewhere else? We could find a place warmer----" 

"Nonsense Si! A nice, cold swim sounds delightful!" She jumped in joy and instantly dived to the waters. 

"Hold on Cirra!" He gave out a hearty laugh and made a cannonball to the waters.

A few minutes later, they both resurface at the centre of the pool of cold water. Only half of Cirra's head was seen at the surface, with her feet slowly motioning to keep her body afloat. 

 

"What would you like to do after this?" Sidon asked suddenly as she looks at him with a thinking face. "Well, I have to keep an eye out for our people, Si. Someone might come to my infirmary badly injured..." she looked away wearily, avoiding Sidon's pout, but after a short period of time, He finally asked, or more likely, stated, "Maybe we could have a small picnic outside tonight; Would you like that?" While waiting patiently for her response.

"I actually like that idea. Maybe we could arrange that." As she smiled at him, Cirra slowly swam to Sidon's, and placing her hands on his hand. 

He placed his other hand to her hips and they slowly water-cuddled, her head resting on his chest. "You know Si, your father will eventually know of this…" she spoke in a quiet voice, barely audible but clear enough to those who were near. "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure my father would understand. I love you as much as you love me." He caressed her cheek, as a tear slipped surprisingly from her eye. "I love you too, Sidon. You've been the best part of my life." She gave a smile that was simple yet rare, and Sidon gave her a kiss on her head. "May the Goddesses bless you greatly." He spoke in a low and hushed voice. Almost like a sacred prayer. 

"You are very dear to me and I don't want this to end." He hugged her close, as they slowly float together. 

Sidon kissed her lips softly, and so did she. A simple action that always made Cirra melt into his arms.

\------------------

As they were both together in the waters for a long while, Sodin thought of giving her a back ride. So with this in his mind, he asked her if it was okay for her to have a ride on his back, to which she shyly obliged and then swam to his back. Placing her legs between his torso, he held her as he then slowly swims back to shore. With Cirra looking around, her view was enriched with new heights. "Wow, so this is what it's like to be tall." He gave her a small chuckle at her discovery, "It sure is dear. So, what would you like to eat today?" She thought for a while and finally spoke, "A Hyrule Bass would be nice." She then placed her hands on his shoulders, as Sidon walked towards the Palace. 

Before they arrived, he placed Cirra down on the ground and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the elevated ride Si. It was great." Her tail swayed in delight, as he gave her a light squeeze on her hand, "Of course! I wouldn't want to have all of the height to myself." Sidon gave a small laugh and then reluctantly removed his hand from hers. He guided her to the dining room and slowly looked for the hyrule Bass. "I think I see it at the far end--- There!" She pointed at the end on the table in front of them. 

They walked in a moderate speed, to avoid noisy flops of their feet.

 

As they neared the food, King Dorephan arrived with a grin on his face. "Ah, there you are my boy! I was looking for you all day!" He gave a thunderous greeting and shook Cirra, which she lost balance and Sidon holding her body, to avoid her from falling. "You seem happy, your majesty, is there something important you'd like to discuss with The Prince? If so, I'll leave you two in peace---" 

 

She was cut off with a small shake of the King's head. "I think it is alright that you can listen. It is not too secretive-- It's actually just another visit!" She was already standing when he announced about another visit, in which Sidon's hands were still on her waist. "Yes, and he's from the Western Sea of Hyrule." 

"Oh? Is he of Loyalty, your highness?" King Dorephan nodded and glanced at his son. "He looks just like you Sidon--- Now, I must be off to the throne, don't want my subjects to question my dissappearance." And He then walked back to where he came from.

\------------

"He seems familiar to me Si, who could he be?" She question him as they continue to walk slowly towards the bass. 

"You know Sidon, now's not the time to be courting me in the room; Poeple might see us." Sidon must've looked confused, but as he felt a hand on his hand, he suddenly realized that he hasn't removed them yet from her waist.  
"Sorry my dear-- I must've forgotten about that, they feel really comfortable to be placed at." He gave off a small purr, leaving Cirra quite flattered with his cute compliment. 

"Well, now is not the appropriate time to cuddle, although… We could cuddle at the picnic." She suggested him gently as she took a piece of bass from the plate. "That sounds like a brilliant idea!" He jumped happily and she giggled at his little antics. "Are you not hungry Si?" As she already ate three bass, "I am, I just don't know what to eat!" His stomach was already growling when all kinds of food were seen on his mind. "I guess I could eat what you're having."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Author and busy person, I've been dealing with some heavy reality on my shoulders. But with a few small convincing of me not going deeper into the abyss of darkness, I finally resurfaced back to what I loved to do. Aaa, I hope to do more of this soon. And also, this story will soon have a cover!!


	18. Moving In**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, here are the legends to the asterisks.
> 
> * -fluff  
> ** -Almost smut  
> *** -All the way smut~♡

As both of them were already finished eating, Cirra and Sidon departed to both to their duties in the Domain. Cirra went to her infirmary, and Sidon to his position near the entrance, up on a tower to watch the place over. 

\-------------------------

It was already getting boring on Sidon's side, and as for her's, she's been visited by a few Zoras who were healed by her and also, she recieved gifts such as fishes, which were eventually placed on an aquarium like glass, but were eventually given back to the waters, and prayed to Nayru for the health of others. 

The day passed by with a lot of patients coming in to her clinic, it seems as if there was a happening and they accidentally fell on the waterfall, which they actually did and she just shook her head and tutted at them, "Next time, be more careful, okay?" They all nodded in agreement, some scratched their neck and others looked away embarrassed. "We will Miss! " as they all went back to their respected homes. The day was long as expected, and with that in mind, Cirra's body was already aiming for a good nap but, the only problem was; her muscles were aching heavily, especially her arms and back. She was in a slight agony, nothing to be afraid of, but enough to be seen. As she laid down on her giant couch, she made a few hissing noises, afraid to move her muscles too much, and the groans coming from her was enough for Sidon to hear. 

Sidon was already finished with his duty, and decided to take a quiet roam around the palace, stopping by the entrance to Cirra's clinic. With Cirra already finished with her work, he heard her groan from pain. Sidon's great concern for his mate, immediately went inside of her infirmary. Seeing as she looked fine, her face was somehow a little sullen and tired, her figure not looking well. He could smell her distress a meter away. He sat down near her, and being as gentle as possible, Sidon placed a hand on her thigh. "You seem in distress, my love. Did something happen?" He asked, a hint of worry soaked in his voice. "I'm okay, just-- A lot of injured zoras came here today. They must've been in a challenge or hunted in groups." A small chuckle escaped her tired voice, as she made a grimace as her muscles were aching. 

"Well, it would seem like you need a good massage today, Cirra. Perhaps, you would like me to do it for you?" She looked at him surprisingly, but obliged nonetheless, she needed one anyway as to why she was unable to heal herself directly. 

As this sparked, he gently turned her around. "Now, just relax and let me do the work." As she chuckled at his words. 

The first thing that Sidon made was to give her some of his healing energy as he slowly massaged her upper back, with this in motion, Cirra was able to give out a soft sigh of relief, having had someone able to relieve her from stress. As Sidon progressed, he couldn't help but get frisky with her backside. Her glistening cream-colored scales, looked enticing enough to his taste. Sidon made a little experiment.

He still continued his work, but the feeling of her skin touching his hand was enough to turn him on. He bit his lower lip, as his face was getting warmer by the minute, but his hands never abandoning their objective; He couldn't wait any more. 

Seeing as Cirra was already feeling much relaxed, he gave her a light kiss on her tail, and she chuckled at his actions, "You seem to be having a great time Sidon." Still under his control, she hummed in delight when he continued to give her kisses up to her head with a smirk. He stopped kissing at her left ear fin, nibbling it softly. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips, as a shiver went down her spine when one of his hand began to make ghostly trails on her tail to the tip of it. She wanted more, but patiently, a little half-heartedly, for him to continue on. He smirks at her reaction, but a little disappointed. Sidon resumed his work, but only one of his hand was now working while the other continued to caress her tail, with more firmness. Cirra enjoyed her time, being taken care of by her mate, it was bliss.

As time passed, the caressing turning into playing. Sidon already moved his hand back on her back, and was already kissing her tail. She smiled at his sudden new motive and nonetheless was getting more excited. The kissing continued, when all of a sudden he moved it to another level; he stopped on one spot, and slowly sucked on that spot. She gasp in surprise, a little taken aback from his new found move. The female Zora's blood began to run to her face, a rising blush began to blossom on her face, and her nether regions begging to be touched, but only on the slightest. He began to do more on her tail, and especially on the tip of her tail. She moaned when he handled more of her tail, sucking and licking it.

Enough was enough.

Getting a little impatient, she gave out a small whine when she had lacked more touches. Sidon stopped and looked at her, unbeknownst to him, Cirra turned around. Her muscles were finally replenished, but at the moment she wanted him. Sudden arms shot up towards Sidon's neck to pull him close, and kissing his lips passionately. It shook him at first, but went with the flow, as he held she pulls them on the couch. Their lips in a heated dance for dominance, his tongue licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, she teasingly denies the offer. Sidon notices the decline, he sneakily moves his other hand on her thigh down to her ass cheek, hidden by her dorsal fins, Cirra gasped at the squeeze and he found his tongue in her mouth. 

She didn't went down without a fight. Their tongues battled, but alas, he won. She didn't mind the defeat, as she moaned under her breath. The tongue began their expedition, examining her not so sharp teeth. After some time, Sidon moved away, wanting to see his master piece; Swollen lips, the ragged breathing of his lover, and the ever so noticeable blush across her face. She looked divine. She felt a little embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless. "Come here, my love," as he opened his arms, she chuckled lightly and began to kiss him again. This time, Sidon moved his kiss down, from her jawline, down to her neck. She was a moaning mess and blushing furiously, as he gently sucked on her exposed neck which has triggered her sweet spot. 

 

A knock was unheard as their make out was undisturbed, "Miss Cirra, I'm here to tell you about the incoming soldiers…" said the female voice; that was Sheyla. 

She looked at the scene unfolding before her, wide-eyed and in shock. Cirra saw the intruder and carefully pushed Sidon away as she heard the voice from the entrance to her clinic; She quickly scrambled to sit up and tidied herself from their semi love-making. Sidon saw what was happening and also quickly stood up from the couch, a little too high and proud, but still blushing. "Um.. You we're saying Sheyla?" Cirra chuckled sheepishly as she was unable to stop her face from returning back to normal. "Ah, yes. The soldiers will be here in a minute to be check, Miss." Sheyla smiled warmly to her and left.

As she already went, Cirra then almost fell on the floor, but luckily Sidon was by her side and was able to catch her on time. They precariously sat back down, with her still within his arms. "Oh, we were almost caught red-handed." She giggles lightly, as well as Sidon. "Thank you so much for the massage Sidon. It was the best one I've had in years." She sighed in relief as she was now able to rejuvenate herself well, "As a caring mate, of course I'm here to aid you in everything, my love." As he gently placed his head above hers.

As a stray hand of Sidon began to wonder down to hers, he gulped down his little worry, "Well, Cirra, I've been meaning to ask you about it ever since we've been together." He stopped midway, afraid that his voice might scare her, "What is it, Si?" As she looked at his glowing gold eyes, 

"Would you like to live in with me?"

Her eyes sparkled in interest, "Oh Sidon, of course!" She then jumps to hug him on his neck as he also hugged her as well on the waist, "We'll start to move all your needed things as soon you are done. Would the be okay with you?" As he gently let go of her form as she nods in agreement. "Just don't forget about our date in the evening dear, we wouldn't want to miss it out, you know?" She smiled and he nodded, showing her his big sharp smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! I should really get back to reading some fanfics, and to work on the incoming chapters to this story.


	19. I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this...

Okay, sorry for the sudden announcement of my story.. 

Ah, this is kind of sad I guess that;

I'm discontinuing this work.  
Sorry if I got your hopes up about this dear readers who are probably 1 to none, but the inspiration to keep going is, just on thin ice. There's a slim chance that I might get back here on the story, but other than that, I'm kinda glad I was able to write this story so far. 

 

It's been a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm able to continue this, it may need a miracle.


End file.
